Casinos and other forms of gaming comprise a growing multi-billion dollar industry both domestically and abroad, with electronic and microprocessor based gaming machines being more popular than ever. In a typical electronic gaming machine, such as a slot machine, video poker machine, video keno machine or the like, a game play is initiated through a player wager of money or credit, whereupon the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and then potentially dispenses an award of some type, including a monetary award, depending upon the game outcome. Many additional gaming machine components, features and programs have been made possible in recent years through this proliferation of electronic gaming machines, including those involving linked progressive jackpots, player tracking and loyalty points programs, and various forms of cashless gaming, among other items. Many of these added components, features and programs can involve the implementation of various back-end and/or networked systems, including more hardware and software elements, as is generally known.
Electronic and microprocessor based gaming machines themselves can include various hardware and software components to provide a wide variety of game types and game playing capabilities, with such hardware and software components being generally well known in the art. A typical electronic gaming machine will have a central processing unit (“CPU”) or master gaming controller (“MGC”) that controls various combinations of hardware and software devices and components that encourage game play, allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine and control payouts and other awards. Software components can include, for example, boot and initialization routines, various game play programs and subroutines, credit and payout routines, image and audio generation programs, various component modules and a random number generator, among others. Hardware devices and peripherals can include, for example, bill validators, coin acceptors, card readers, keypads, buttons, levers, touch screens, coin hoppers, player tracking units and the like.
In addition, each gaming machine can have various audio and visual display components that can include, for example, speakers, display panels, belly and top glasses, exterior cabinet artwork, lights, and top box dioramas, as well as any number of video displays of various types to show game play and other assorted information, with such video display types including, for example, a cathode ray tube (“CRT”), a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a light emitting diode (“LED”), a flat panel display and a plasma display, among others. Apparatuses and methods for providing displays in gaming machines and/or within a casino are generally well known, and instances of such apparatuses and methods can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,135,884; 6,251,014; and 6,503,147, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety and for all purposes. Such video displays can be used to simulate mechanical gaming reels, whereby all elements of the displayed wheels are controlled and displayed electronically. Alternatively, physical gaming reels may be displayed behind a main display glass or other like viewing element, with the rotation and positioning of these physically present gaming reels being determined and controlled electronically, as is known in the art.
Various methods of gaining and maintaining interest in game play include designing and providing gaming machines with intriguing and different themes, game types, artwork, visual displays, sounds and the like. One attractive feature for many players is the use of a mechanical rotating bonus wheel or a virtual animated bonus wheel in a gaming machine, particularly where the bonus wheel is integrated with game play and/or other pertinent presentations to a game player and instances of such apparatuses and methods can be found in, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,573, 6,224,483 or in the Wheel of Fortune® Gaming Machines. The bonus wheel tends to be relatively dramatic and attracts players due to the excitement of playing the bonus round. Unfortunately, these types of mechanized wheel-based games can often be inflexible and cannot be reconfigured once the physical values are placed on the mechanized wheel. In order to reconfigure the wheel or the value on the wheels, a technician would have to take the gaming machine apart. This would create downtime for the gaming machine and the gaming machine would not generate any profit during this downtime.
While existing systems and methods for mechanized bonus wheels in gaming machines and gaming systems have been adequate in the past, improvements and better systems and methods are usually welcomed and encouraged. In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to develop gaming methods and gaming systems that involve the implementation of a combination inner video display and outer mechanized rotatable object that can be reconfigurable.